


Rut tired

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thorin, Mating Bites, Rutting, human reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Got this a while back and I am a horrible person that has only yet to start it but here it is. Basically you are Thorin's intended mate but he is an alpha and you are human and normal. Thankfully she is letting me use some of her work for inspiration. Sorry again for it taking so long.





	Rut tired

Sitting around the campfire you looked to see Thorin and Dwalin gone yet again. This was the second night in a row and after the fearless leader ignoring you all day you were beginning to worry. "Hey Kee where are Thorin and Dwalin, they’ve been gone for quite some time." you asked the young dwarf.

Looking up Kili swallowed the food in his mouth "Thorin is a bit tied up at the moment, both literally and metaphorically, Dwalin is watching him. You know with his rut starting and all, we explain this to you when you arrived here and Uncle nearly bounced on you." he said with a nod of his head.

Furrowing your brows you felt guilt, "You did but I didn't know it would be starting soon.... or you would have to tie him up..."

Sensing her worry Fili gave her a small nod, "They’re usually not that bad, for example I was in a rut five days ago and I was fine, a little grumpy but fine."

Confused you looked to the oldest brother. "Then why do you have to tie him up?"

Before his brother or anyone else could stop him Kili opened his mouth, "well it’s kind of because you’re here, you’re his One, his intended mate or soulmate if you’d like. You are unmated and unmarked, meaning his instincts will be telling him to rut and mark you like an animal. It’ll make his ruts unpleasant and intense for him until he does those things. Uncle, however, wants to do things properly and court you first, he feels that as king he needs to make a good example..."

"KILI!" Fili scowled, smacking his brother in the head, "That was not for you to explain." 

Biting your lip at the new information you felt someone pat you knee.

"It's alright lass. Thorin is strong willed and is only doing what he thinks is right. You have nothing to feel guilty about." Balin said in a gentle tone.

Nodding at the fatherly dwarf you took Gloin's advice and went to bed. Although you were tired from the long walk you could do nothing but think about Thorin. He was your soulmate? You knew about dwarves one's from Tolkien's books but you never would have thought you would be the king's one. Taking a deep breath you decided you would talk to Thorin more about it tomorrow. 

....................

The next morning you see Thorin and Dwalin coming back into camp looking tired and disheveled. Furrowing your brows you see him speak to Balin before grabbing a flask of water and chugging it down. Noticing him alone you swallow hard and move towards him. Placing your hand on his arm you quietly speak his name. When he turns and sees you he takes a step back and you watch him stiffen up. 

"Y/n...I... what is it?" he asks a little more rough than intended. 

A little taken back by his rough voice you fittle with you shirt hem, "Well I was just wondering if you were alright? If there is anything I can do?" you asked.

Smelling her scent Thorin raised his chin, "Just keep away from me for the time being." he said in a deep voice.

Shocked you looked down, "I'm sorry." you said before walking away. 

Seeing the hurt in her eyes and watching her walk away Thorin closed his eyes and growled. 

.....................

You had done what Thorin asked and kept away from him for the rest of his rut. After a few days he had gotten over the feral need and pulled you aside after supper. Looking out at the small pond you heard him walk to stand beside you. When he reached for your hand you looked down at the intertwined limbs and then up to his blue eyes. They looked tired and guilt riven. 

"Y/n I am sorry for the way I acted, I didn't mean to be so harsh towards you." He started.

"It's okay Thorin, I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." you said.

"You are no trouble to me dear one." he said but saw her pull up his hand.

"There are burn marks on your wrists from the rope." you said as you pulled the sleeve of his shirt up.

Quickly pulling the sleeve back down he looked away. "They are nothing." When she went to say something he placed his finger over her lips. "I would do it again. I will do it until we are wed."

Hearing his words you couldn't help but smile slightly. Raising one brow you looked up at him, "Is that your way of asking me to marry you?"

Smirking he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her close he bent down till his lips were inches from hers. "If you were from this world and were an omega I would not have to ask." he said in a deep voice. 

"And if you were from my world you would be on one knee asking for my hand..." you said in a confident voice.

Watching her Thorin took a deep breath before taking a step back to kneel before her. "Will you, Marry me?"

Giggling you nodded, "It would a honor my king."

Standing he pulled her into his embrace and pushed his lips to hers. 

........................

Thorin shivered as a wave of her scent hit him. He was on the fifth day of his rut and in truth he was not doing good. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and he felt weak from not eating. Ever since he had asked her to marry him his ruts had been lasting longer and longer. The burns on his wrists from the ropes that bound him at night would most likely leave scars and just last night he had broke through leaving Dwalin and Bofur to fight the alpha king from rutting their dear y/n. Feeling someone push a mug into his hands he looked up to see their host Beorn handing him a large mug of mead. 

"You are not doing well Oakensheild." Beorn said in a deep voice.

"Thank you. I'll be fine just have to make it through a little longer." he said as he looked out into the field to where is one was playing with the dogs and kids (baby goats).

Taking a deep breath Beorn looked towards the female. "It is none of my business master dwarf but I think it would be wise to remind you the longer you wait the more danger you put her in." he told him before walking away.

Closing his eyes Thorin rubbed his face, he knew the bear man was right. Although he wanted to do the proper thing his ruts were getting worse. In the dwarven community only a fair few had ever lasted this long and in the end the males had ended up killing their mates during the act. He would never be able to live knowing he had hurt her. Downing his drink he stumbled away to the barn to sleep while he could not noticing the worried look his one was throwing his way.

.....................

Waking up Thorin swallowed hard and went to where Dwalin and Bofur had tied him up last night. He wanted to say goodbye to y/n but he was already shaking and didn't want to risk it. Looking up from the ground he stumbled back when he saw y/n waiting for him under the tree. "Y/n..." he said and saw her move to walk closer to him. Holding his hands up he backed away a little. "No dear one you have to leave."

"No Thorin. You are not doing this to yourself anymore." you said as you moved closer to him. 

Swallowing hard he looked away as she came to stand before him. He could smell her scent strongly in the night air and felt  as the animal in him rattled the cages. "It's not proper..."

"So is a woman wearing pants I've been told. Thorin I love you and you love me so what's it matter if we have sex before marriage... are you not going to marry me if we do?" you asked as you cupped his bearded cheek.

Shaking his head he looked back into her eyes. "No amrâlimê I swear I will marry you. You will be my wife, my queen."

Smiling you leaned up to kiss his lips, feeling him stiffen and grip your body tightly. "Then I am telling you it's alright."

Panting now Thorin let out a growl, "It won't be gentle. I will hurt you.."

Looking up into his now black eyes you felt your heart beating against your ribs, you had been told by Oin what could happen when the two of you finally matted and you couldn't lie that you were frightened but your love needed this. "And I will forgive you." you said in a small voice.

With that the last bit of rope binding the alpha snapped. Grabbing her he pulled her close to him and slammed his lips to hers. Rubbing his hands over her back he moved one up to fist in her hair while the other pulled at her clothes. He ripped her shirt and tore the button clean off her pants. Breaking away from her only so he could remove his own clothing he was quick to take hold of her again. Forcing his tongue into her mouth he rolled it around, tasting her. Lowering her to the ground he laid her on his coat and snatched the undergarments from her, leaving her completely bare before his eyes. Kissing to her neck he licked over the smooth flesh and gave a growl. Nipping at her neck but not yet marking her he moved down to her breast and quickly took her pert nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. Groaning he pushed his pants down and pulled out his member. Feeling her hands on him he snarled and grabbed her hips hard, flipping her over to her stomach. Before she had a chance to move he pinned her under him and held her hands above her head in one of his. Grabbing his member with his free hand he ran it over her slit, letting her slick coat it. Looking down at her smooth back he licked a trail up her spine and heard her whimper. Lining up with her hole he shoved in in one fluid motion, earning a broken cry from his mate. 

Staring down at her prone body he gave a approving growl and moved to hover above her. Letting go of her hands he pushed her hair to the side to reveal her unmarked neck. Licking over the soft skin he grabbed hold of her opposite shoulder and began making hard rough thrusts. He groaned and grunted with every slam of his hips and he watched as her eyes shut tight and her hands clenched at his fur cloak. He could hear the breath getting knocked out of her as her body was slammed forward. 

When he felt his cock twitch he knew he was close and began rutting her harder than he ever had. She whimpered out in protest but it did no good as he gripped her hip and arm to keep her in place before finally he sunk his teeth in the nape of her neck. She screamed out in pain, biting down on his cloak to muffle her cries as he claimed her. Groaning loudly he pushed in deep and filled her womb with his warm seed. Biting hard he made sure to leave a scar, marking her as his. Once his balls had been emptied he released his jaws and pulled away to see a deep and bloody wound. Purring he licked over it and nuzzled into her wild hair, kissing her head. He could see her close to passing out and kissed her temple, "Mine." was all he said before rolling them to their sides and pulling his female into his arms, knowing that she was his and no one would ever take her from him.

 


End file.
